Goodbye
by Tonyzgir
Summary: What happens to our gang, after Kate's sister makes an unexpected visit?  Set after the "A Man Walks Into A Bar" episode
1. Intro

_A man walks into a bar and asks for a glass of water. The bartender pulls out a gun and shoots, just missing the man. The man thanks him, tips him, and leaves. Why the thank you and the tip?_

This episode, broke my heart. One of the best NCIS has done. And a major inspiration for this fanfiction.

I really hope you all enjoy.

So, here is the _Goodbye_ series.


	2. Ziva

She wondered sometimes, what her life would have been like, if things had gone differently. If her father had been an actual father, instead of Director of Mossad. Grooming her to be the killer he wanted her to be.

She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't agreed to be Ari's handler. What if their lives were so completely different that they grew up as normal children? Instead they became assassins. Good ones at that.

She had done her job. That's all she ever did. And it had led to Ari killing Kate. Ziva knew that if circumstances were different, she never would have moved into Kate's spot on the team. She wouldn't have been the liason officer. Kate might even still be alive.

Althought, she wasn't sure about that one. Aril always did his own thing. And Gibbs had left an impression on her brother. And not a good one either. Ari had wanted Gibbs to suffer before he killed him. She knew if she had let him alone, there would have been a lot more deaths.

What the team didn't know - Gibbs included - was that she hadn't been acting under her father's authority. He had refused to see just how far rogue his favorite child had gone.

So she had taken her own initiative. And killed Ari. Her own flesh and blood.

Would it have been easier for her to cope if she had just let things go? Her and Michael had been discussing marriage, and children. What if she had said no to her father, and yes to Michael?

Michael... She had been so angry with Tony for everything that had happened; for the fact that he had killed him. She had been too blinded by her rage to see the truth. The fact that Michael had played her for a fool. He had lied to her.

She was more hurt that she had allowed him to fool her then she was about Tony killing him. Although, if she had listened, it would have been her with the gun, not Tony.

She had never apologized to Tony, for pulling a gun on him. For treating him like the enemy. He had risked his life to save hers. That told her a lot of things. A lot of things, she didn't want to face.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

The voice in her head was different then before. Unfamiliar. Yet, comforting in a strange way.

"No."

Why was she answering a simple question from a voice she couldn't see? Maybe she had lost it.

_"Then why is it so hard for you to see him happy?"_

Turning towards the sound of the voice, she blinked, stunned at what she saw.

"Now I know I am insane."

_"Not insane. Just lost."_

"And you're going to help me be found?"

A smile crossed the ghost like features of Kate, as she moved closer to Ziva.

_"I'm here to tell you that it's okay."_

"What is okay?"

_"All of it. You taking my spot on the team. The love you have for Tony. I felt it to, you know. He's easy to love. And so hard to forget."_

Ziva nodded, tears welling up in the woman's eyes.

_"I forgive you, Ziva David."_

Hearing those words, she took a deep breath, looking up at her.

"For what?"

_"For Ari."_

Watching the figure before her fade, the former Mossad agent did something completely uncharacteristic of her.

Sliding to the floor, she cried.

**The End**


	3. Gibbs

He wasn't ever the guy that showed emotion. But lately, things had felt different around the bullpen. Everyone was still themselves, but there was something else there.

Something they hadn't felt in five years.

Ever since Dr. Cranston - Kate's sister - had showed up, things had been very different.

She had brought up a lot of feelings that the team had done so well burying. But maybe, that hadn't been the way to do things. Not this time. Maybe it was best to deal with them. Especially after all this time.

_"She's right, you know."_

He had missed that voice. Setting his glass on the work table, he took a moment, before facing the ghost of the past.

"Who's right?"

_"Rach. but then, she always was."_

"Right about what?"

_"Everything. She came to see how you guys were coping after my untimely exit. You passed, by the way. You all did."_

"It wasn't a test."

He frowned, downing the rest of his glass, and setting it back on the work table.

_"I know it wasn't. I also know that, my death, was hard for all of you. It still is. You know that better than anyone."_

He didn't move from his chair. He knew she was right. She was always right.

"I loved you."

_"I know."_

He had never told anyone how he really felt about Kate. For the longest time, he denied that he had feelings for her. He knew how she felt about Tony. Even though he had Rule 12, he wouldn't interfere. It wasn't his choice.

"Your sister really messed with the teams' heads."

_"My sister, spent the last five years, mourning a side of me she never knew. She never got a chance to meet the people I loved so much. This, was her time."_

He nodded, sighing slightly. He knew what was coming. He had been through this enough, to know what the next step was in this process. He just wasn't ready.

"There has been far too much loss in all our lives. It's not fair. I still catch myself sometimes, hoping it will be you that gets out of that elevator."

_"Ziva is a great agent. A perfect fit."_

"She's not you."

_"She's not supposed to be."_

He let out a sigh, turning back to face her.

"I'm not ready."

_"Out of everyone on the team, you're the one that is most ready. You know it's time."_

He nodded, reaching for the bottle. Pouring some in the glass, he downed it, before setting it back on the table.

"I really am sorry, Kate. I should have done a better job, protecting you."

_"It wasn't your job to protect me."_

Looking up at her, he shook his head.

"Yeah, it was."

She stood for the longest time, watching as the man she admired most, finally let his emotions through. Letting him compose himself, she finally smiled.

_"Protect the ones that are still here. Love them. It's time to let go."_

Looking up, he nodded, watching her fade.

"Goodbye, Kaity."

**THE END**


	4. Ducky

The silence in the morgue had always been a comfort to the older gentleman. The cold steel of the tables and drawers, not so much a testament to death, but a small comfort to him that there was something else to look forward to.

He knew that people thought he was a little odd, talking to the poor bodies that crossed his threshold. Truth is, he conversed with them, as a way of comforting himself about life's cruelties. Hoping that, when his time came, someone would return the favor to him.

Losing his mother, had been a major blow to him, and his sanity. He had known it was coming, but it had still been hard on him. His mother had been everything to him. His rock and confidant, for so long. He felt empty without her in his life.

It had reminded him of a time, so long ago, when they lost Caitlin. That had been a day that was hard on all of them. She had been such a valuable part of their lives. Not just the team. They all mourned in their own ways. Some, took her death hearder than others. He saw it then. And could still see it now. It weighed on all of them, in one way or another.

_"Your mother is so proud of you."_

The voice shook him from his thoughts. Letting out a breath, he looked up from the autopsy table, finding her smiling face.

"Oh Caitlin... I thought you had forgotten about me."

_"I could never forget about you, Ducky. You were the one person who kept me sane amongst the insanity that is NCIS."_

He smiled, nodding at her.

"Every once in a while, insanity is alright."

She nodded, smirking a little at him.

_"Explains why Tony is still here..."_

"He loved you. Still does, I suppose. In his own way."

_"I loved him too. And I am so glad that he has found someone as amazing as Charisma is. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to have an amazing life."_

"Even if it is not with you?"

_"Even if it's not with me."_

"She really is wonderful for him."

_"I know she is. I watch, you know. I see everything that happens. And I know that, even though he is madly in love with her, he still misses me. And I know it's hard for him."_

Ducky nodded, letting out a breath.

"He misses you every day. He tries to bury it, but it's there. Just under the surface."

_"Tony likes to pretend that he's macho and not hurting. But those who know him best, know better. You all know what he's like. And what he's hiding."_

Ducky nodded, taking a deep breath. They were all hiding their true feelings. Memories crept into their thoughts at the strangest times though. During an autopsy, he sometimes wondered if she was watching, waiting to ask a question.

"It is that time, isn't it, Caitlin?"

She smiled softly, nodding her head at him.

_"It is."_

He stood up straight, letting out a deep breath.

"It has taken me a long time, to get ready for this."

_"I know Ducky."_

"You are missed, every day. And you will be missed, forever. But I can not say goodbye."

_"Ducky..."_

"It's okay, Caitlin. Goodbye is permanent. I will however, say until next time."

She smiled, waving at him as she faded from his sight.

"So long, dear Kate."

**The End**


	5. McGee

He had been doing a lot of thinking since they got a surprise visit from Kate's sister, Rachel. She had brought up a lot of thoughts, and feelings, that he thought he had buried a long time ago.

Most of them, were about Kate. How he still missed her everyday. How he missed their friendship. The way she always treated him like an equal and not a Probie.

He had hated that nickname when he first transferred to the Navyyard. At first, he wasn't even sure that Tony knew his name. All he ever called him was Probie, or some variation of it. But, over the years, McGee had grown to realize that it was a term of affection.

But, there were other things invading his thoughts lately. Throughts of the past. He had never gotten over Abby. They had both realized that they were better friends, but that didn't mean he didn't still care about her.

He missed the times they used to have together. Even the times in the coffin. He was never turned off by that. Just surprised.

_"If you still love her, Tim, you should tell her."_

No one, besides Kate, knew his true feelings about Abby. He knew Tony would never leave him alone about it.

"She doesn't feel the same way."

_"Are you so sure about that?"_

Turning towards her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Abby and I are just friends."

The smile that crossed her features, made him smile even more.

_"Oh Timmy... you really need to take the step and tell her. I bet you will be pleasantly surprised."_

Raising an eyebrow at her, he let out a breath.

"I can't. I... we decided we were better off as friends."

_"Who decided? You, or Abby?"_

"We... I did."

_"Why?"_

He took a breath, looking away from her.

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt."

_"You can't protect her from everything, Tim."_

Looking back at her, he let out a sigh.

"We loose too many people in this job. People we care about. People we would rather not loose. You were one of them. After we lost you, I couldn't take the chance. Dating an agent, would have put her in danger, every day. And I couldn't take that chance."

She stood for a few moments, watching her friend, grieve. Finally, she spoke.

_"Life is uncertain, Tim. People die everyday for different reasons. When its time, you can't stop it. I was angry for so long, after Ari killed me. So angry because he had taken everything from me. But I learned something, Tim. You can't be angry all the time. You hide it from those around you, but I can see it. You are angry at the people you catch. The people you don't catch. You are angry with yourself. That, hurts me the most."_

He let out a breath, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I should have been there. With Gibbs and Tony. On the roof. But I wasn't a good enough agent. I got caught on the ground instead."

She took a moment, shaking her head at him.

_"You are a great agent, Tim. You were doing your job. Protecting a group of innocent people. Gibbs trusts you. He admires you. And he needs you."_

"He doesn't need me."

_"Is that really what you think?"_

He nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"Tony is senior agent. Valuable to the team. Ziva is an assassin. Me, I'm just a computer geek. I'm not valuable."

_"Timmy, you keep the team grounded. You are the balance that they need to keep going. Don't ever think you are not valuable."_

"It's time, isn't it?"

She nodded at him, every emotion she was feeling, echoed in his face.

_"Do me a favor, Tim."_

"Anything."

_"Tell Abby how you feel. Before it's too late."_

He let out a shaky breath, nodding his head. Looking back at her, he waved at her as she faded away.

"Goodbye Kate. I miss you, every day."

**The End**


	6. Abby

For five years, she had mourned the loss of her best friend. She had never gotten over it. Kate was the one person she could always turn to, no matter what. She had missed that. Sure she had her sister to talk to, but sometimes, she just needed Kate's shoulder to lean on.

_"I'm always here, Abs."_

Looking up from her desk, she smiled at the ghost of her best friend.

"I know you are, Kate."

_"Why don't you talk to McGee, Abby? He thinks you don't care about him anymore."_

Abby glanced up, a frown crossing her face.

"Why does he think that?"

_"McGee still loves you, Abby. And I know that it was his choice to end things. But he does still love you."_

Abby let out a breath, looking up at her.

"He told you that?"

_"It's not true?"_

Abby let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"It was my choice, not his. I was mourning you. And everything came flooding over me. Every loss, every injury. And I got scared. I couldn't lose anyone else in my life. I didn't have it in me."

_"So you ended it?"_

Abby nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"I had to."

Kate frowned a little, before nodding her head.

_"You still need to tell him how you feel."_

"I miss you, Kate."

_"I know you do."_

"I'm not ready."

_"Abs, you've been ready for a while. You just have to say the word."_

Abby shook her head, letting out a sigh.

_"Abby, it's best. But, promise me you will talk to McGee."_

Abby looked up, nodding at her.

"I promise. Good... goodbye, Kate."

_"Goodbye Abby."_

Abby watched as her best friend faded from her sight for the final time.


	7. Tony

Tony had been through a lot in the last five years. A lot more then most, he knew.

Kate, the hardest, was only the beginning. Her death had been a surprise. He loved her. He had never told her that, but he had. Part of him, still did he knew.

Then came Jeanne and her father. While it was just a case, and him and Charisma were dating, he had fallen for her. Despite everything he did to prevent it. Charisma didn't know that.

Tony had been partially responsible for the death of Jeanne's father. And it ate at him, every day.

Next, was Paula Cassidy. She was a great agent. And a great friend. She sacrificed herself, for the safety of everyone else. Her death was almost as hard on him, as Kate's was.

Under his watch, Jenny Sheppard had been killed. It ate at him. She was a great agent, and a great director. He still felt guilty about her death.

Most recently, was Mike Franks. Killed by the Port - To - Port killer, outside Gibbs' house. Mike, was an important part of their lives. Especially Gibbs. And now, he was gone. Just like the rest of them.

_"None of what has happened, is your fault, DiNozzo."_

Setting his gun and badge on the table, he let out a breath before turning to face her.

"Now, I thought ghosts didn't lie."

_"I'm not lying to you, Tony. I've never lied to you."_

"Really?"

_"Tony, you know me better then that."_

He let out a breath, nodding at her.

"If it's not my fault, then why do I feel so guilty?"

She waited, watching him remove his jacket, and move across the room.

_"It's who you are. Who you always have been. It's what makes you such a great agent."_

He scoffed at her, sitting in his chair.

"A great agent, doesn't get his partner's brains splattered all over his face. A great agent, doesn't let his director get killed..."

_"Stop! And you wonder why you and I were always fighting. For crying out loud, Tony! You are better than this. It isn't like you to wallow."_

"A lot has changed since you did, Kate. I've changed."

_"I know you have, Tony."_

"Really? How do you know? Cause you sit on your fluffy white cloud, and judge the ones you left behind?"

_"That's not fair, Tony."_

He frowned, standing from the chair, and moving to pour himself a drink. Downing the brown liquid, he let out a breath.

_"When did you start drinking scotch?"_

Setting the glass on the table, he turned to face his former partner, leaning against the table.

"I told you, Katie. I've changed."

She stood, studying her former partner. The man who she once loved. It broke her heart to see him so broken. So lost.

_"What happened to you?"_

Her question took him by surprise. He hadn't really thought about how he got here. Whenever he did, he only got angry with himself. More than usual.

"Life, I suppose."

_"That's a cop - out, DiNozzo."_

Looking at her, he frowned.

"It's hard to always be happy, upbeat Tony, when people around you keep dying, Kate."

She really had nothing to say to that. She knew Tony would blame himself for the deaths around him.

_"You were always the one to take every thing so seriously. What will it take for you to stop beating yourself up so much?"_

Looing back at her, he let out a breath, a serious look on his face.

"Go back in time five years, kill Ari before he kills you, and fix all the deaths since then. Then, I will stop."

She frowned, taking a moment to let his words sink in, before answering him.

_"I wish I could. I would have shot him in the morgue when I had the chance. No hesitation. I was the one who let him go, still alive. You don't think that still haunts me to this day?"_

He sat back down, listening to her.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

_"Youi should be. I hate seeing you so sad. Beating yourself up over some things that are not your fault. You have an amazing life. You have a wife that loves you. A tean that respects you. Don't you dare, do this to yourself. Or Charisma."_

He sat for the longest time, letting her words sink in. She was right. He was being an idiot. But, it was hard not to blame himself. He knew he was a good agent. But, he just should have been better.

"I wasn't good enough."

_"Don't even! You are one of the best agents I have ever met. You are smart, instinctive. You have the most amazing natural abilities. You, Tony, are more then good enough."_

He looked back at her, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. Even now, you are my voice of reason."

She smiled softly, shaking her head at him.

_"You don't need me, Tony. You never did."_

"I miss you, Kate. So much."

_"I know."_

He let out a breath.

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

_"Live the life you deserve."_

He looked up, letting a deep breath escape.

"Anything else?"

_"Name your first born daughter after me."_

He smiled, nodding at her.

"You have a deal. I love you, Kate."

_"And I you, DiNozzo."_

He watched as she faded, waiting as long as he could before speaking.

"Goodbye, Kate."

**The End**


End file.
